Alice (Disney's War)
Summary Alice is one of the protagonists of the Fanfiction Disney's War : A Crossover Story '', as well as the Antagonist of ''End of Worlds ''and ''Final Adventures . She was originally kidnapped by the Horned King in order to simply be evil, but the King realized that the child was a lot more than she seemed. The Horned King realized that she was one of the Alpha Beings, a fabled group of people who wield the greatest power the Tree of Worlds have likely ever witnessed. Even though he had all the villains in his posse , he knew that Alice was the most important and beneficial to him, because of what she can do. Anything she thought of would come to reality, regardless of how stupid or ridiculous it may seem to be. He corrupted Alice so it would be much easier to take control of her. This worked for a good bit of time. She was an obedient servant who did whatever he asked. Albeit, the heroes were able to overcome the mind control and seemingly take care of the threat. Albeit, they were so wrong it wasn't even funny. The Master of Worlds returend to haunt everyone, wanting a utopia where all worlds would be one . It was revealed to be Alice, who due to being corrupted by Horned King, developed a split personality called " Master of Worlds " . This one was a lot more cunning than even Horned King, and developed a Anti-Hero vibe to her. She wanted to help others, but in a way they couldn't even hope to comprehend. So she dealt with those who opposed her indirectly... But eventually fought the opposition head on. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least High 1-A l Unknown. At least High 1-A Name: Alice Liddell Origin: Disney's War: A Crossover Story Gender: Female Age: 13 l 16 l 22 Classification: Alpha Being, Dreamer of Wonderlands , Master of Worlds , 'Unofficial' Queen of Wonderlands Powers and Abilities: Reality Manipulation , Conceptual Manipulation , Space-Time Manipulation , Existence Erasure , Higher-Dimensional Manipulation , Causality Manipulation , Statistics Amplification , possibly Far More (Should have the same powers as all Disney Characters & the characters of the Books of Stories due to her nature of where her powers come from) Attack Potency: Unknown .Below Average Human Level (Oneshotted by Aladdin). At least High Outerversal Level with Powers (Her powers were stated directly, while she was merely considered a "baseline Alpha Being" , as the Embodiment of the Tree of Worlds, which in it contains the Book of Stories, which connects to every fanfiction ever written by the Author of Disney's War. This includes those associated with Chulthu Mythos, Marvel , DC , and several other fanfictions he created , which some contain horrors & entities of such power they are unfathomable to the aforementioned verses, and no conceivable/inconceivable statements could define the difference between the aforementioned verses & the ones he created. Unfathomably superior to Disney's War Horned King w/ Cauldron, who is on a completely different level of power to Disney's War Yen Seid stomped him literally like an Outer God fighting an regular mortal when they fought in the fanfic , who was able to open the Gates to all the Worlds to help the Heroes , which required a superiority to all the Gates combined according to the story . Each World's Gates are immeasurably above all the entities and things in each world combined [To such a degree that even the gates from Chulthu Mythos are abysmally small comparison compared to the number of gates {albeit has the same mechanism as the Gates of the Chulthu Mythos} between each World's Gates and their worlds. Created "Wonderland", which it's structure was beyond all those worlds & their Gates combined subconsciously without her conscious awareness , and was stated that the world's core nature was reaching the "boundless peak of what lies beyond Alpha Beings" by several Word of God statements, even stating things such as "she is warping reality almost beyond Alpha Being status" and things of such nature, albeit this would be unquantifiably... But likely means she's bordering on Boundless. This would mean she is drastically, incomprehensibly superior to everything in the Tree of Worlds , including the worlds & gates aforementioned . Even after reading the Book of Stories, which contains the aforementioned worlds, worlds of DC & Marvel (which have their own High Outerversal Level beings) , The Horned King thought of Alice's power as "All-Powerful" and "Capable of rewriting all those worlds & their world gates without any effort and or resistance" . She was even called something "beyond the concept of Alpha Beings themselves", and "something much more than a Alpha Being" , and Horned King when describing her power stated outright she was "much more than a Alpha Being", so she's well above the tier to a Unknown degree. Her lack of mental awareness limits her from being outright "God") l Unknown . At least High Outerversal Level (Now she's well tuned to the power she wields as a Alpha-Being . A fake Master of Worlds named Alwin, who Alice/Real Master of Worlds deals with later as easily as breathing, ridiculously casually fought off two High-Tiered Alpha Beings at the same time and owned them with one attack, no selled their combined efforts, and proceeded to beat Mary Poppins within a inch of her life . Said Mary Poppins fought Chernobyl, a Alpha Beings who once Horned King absorbed became God of All Creation the most powerful being in Existence. Has the power of a Transfinite number of Alpha Beings across Creation . Was going to destroy Creation, something even the Alpha Beings cannot do normally due to the safeguards on Creation. ) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Oneshotted by Disney's War Aladdin) l Unknown. Likely High Outerversal Level with amps (Stated that nothing in the Book of Stories can even significant harm her if she desired it) Stamina: Average Range: High Outerversal Level (Can affect worlds and beings that have transcended their worlds conceptually beyond all forms of distance and scientific measure) Standard Equipment: Intelligence: '''As Alice, she knows just as much as a regular kid knows around that timeframe, and has been shown to be consistently obvlivious throughout her timeframe . As Master of Worlds, she had quite a deals worth of knowledge about the worlds and how they worked. She also managed to trick Yen Seid twice, a man who was pretty much Nigh-Omniscient, as he studied the entire Tree of Worlds many times before, as well as outsmarted Mary Poppins, who was stated by WoG to be "The Doctor" equivalent of the story, meaning it was implied she was quite a deal smarter than Yen Seid. '''Weaknesses: '''Tends to be a Glass-Canon most of the time, and rather oblivious in most case scenarios l While manipulative and highly intelligent, is seen as a rather arrogant at times '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''None Notable Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Children Category:Tier 1 Category:Seed Category:Minus's Pages Category:Shy Characters